


Harpies Hammer Hapless Hammers

by DChan87



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Asking Out, Dorks in Love, Drabble, F/F, Flirting, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Holyhead Harpies, Luna Lovegood Being Luna Lovegood, Not Epilogue Compliant, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Post-Canon, Pre-Femslash, Pre-Relationship, Puns & Word Play, Quidditch, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 06:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20466335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DChan87/pseuds/DChan87
Summary: Ginny and Luna flirt after the Harpies hammer West Ham United. From a Tumblr prompt. Drabble.





	Harpies Hammer Hapless Hammers

“HARPIES HAMMER HAPLESS HAMMERS! HARPIES HAMMER HAPLESS HAMMERS! HARPIES HAMMER HAPLESS HAMMERS!” was the chant that rang out all around the Holyhead Harpies’ ground celebrating a glorious takedown of the newly formed West Ham United Quidditch Club, 400-0. Surely, this would be the headline in tomorrow’s Daily Prophet, especially sweet after the Prophet printed another headline that morning; Jack Kingfisher, captain of West Ham, had predicted his nascent club, a spin-off of the famous football club, would hammer the Harpies.

In the midst of this celebration, Ginny soaked up all the cheers she could. The scoreline was in no small part thanks to her, scoring 200 points, her personal record so far. And she didn’t even break a sweat. Removing her goggles, she shielded her eyes from the bright sun, then waved at the crowd, still chanting.

Then she caught sight of a flash of gold in the crowd. Grinning ear-to-ear, she flew over to the stand. The fans roared their appreciation, clamoring for pictures and autographs from the match’s heroine. While she did pose for some pictures and sign some autographs, she wasn’t quite there for them. In fact, the object of her attention, Luna Lovegood, sat quietly, waiting for her.

Finally, Luna stood and made her way to the front row to greet Ginny. “You’re not a beater, you didn’t really hammer them,” Luna said.

“It’s a metaphor, silly!” Ginny chuckled but turning away to hide her blush and giggles.

“Can I have an autograph, too?” Luna asked.

“Absolutely!” Ginny replied. Luna handed her a postcard and a quill. Ginny gestured for her to turn around, so she did. “Hold still.”

Luna could feel Ginny writing something on the postcard and got excited. Looking behind herself, she caught Ginny’s attention again. Ginny winked, making Luna blush herself. Finally, Ginny took the postcard off her back, kissed it, winked at her, and handed it back before flying away. Luna felt her heart flutter, and that was before she read the back of the card;

“TO LUNA-GINNY.  
  
“PS; Dinner tonight?”

Luna wrote her response on the back of the card and sent it as a paper airplane back to Ginny. Reading the card, Ginny blushed and blew a kiss at Luna. 


End file.
